A conventional coverage dividing method divides a coverage area into, in the ideal form, regular hexagon cells and uses different frequencies or the like for adjacent cells, to thereby reduce co-channel interference and adjacent channel interference (see, for example, PTL 1).
Another method has also been proposed which uses a frequency shifted by orthogonal frequency separation to reduce interference and enhance spectral efficiency (see, for example, PTL 2).